


银英相关脑洞片段灭文

by wakanatsu



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakanatsu/pseuds/wakanatsu
Summary: 一个现paro女体化的jk莱莱和阿吉





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个现paro女体化的jk莱莱和阿吉

莱喜欢吃冰淇淋，吃得一到生理期就痛到走不动路，每次吉都劝她少吃一点，可是生理期一过去她又照吃不误。  
但是这个星期她每次路过最喜欢的那家冰淇淋店，却连看都不看它一眼。忙是一个理由，但真正的原因是因为她跟吉吵架了，心里烦躁得很，哪还有吃冰淇淋的心思。  
自从她们认识以来，大大小小也吵过好几回架，但是整个星期一句话都不讲还是头一次。  
原本莱以为这次也会跟以前一样，过不了两天吉就服软了，可是没有；她想自己去道歉，可是话到嘴边总是抓不住时机，好不容易在心里演练了一百遍，刚准备开口不是被突然搭话的人打断，就是被上课的铃声打断。  
事情拖得愈久，就变得愈难以开口，莱看着吉跟别的同学讲话，心里很不是滋味，可是又毫无办法。

事情的起因是这样的，她们升上二年级，刚一开学莱就以压倒性的票数当选了学生会长。这当然是好事，不过时任评议会会长的奥马上就提出要求，希望莱辞去军事部部长的职务。  
奥列出了两条莱不应身兼二职的理由：一是事务杂多怕她忙不过来；二是在预算分配及各种活动资源的分配上恐有偏袒之嫌。  
莱三思之后接受了，可是吉不能接受。她跟莱说：“如果学生会的工作真的很忙的话，我也可以帮你。”  
莱摇摇头，她没有把第二条理由说出来。  
吉又说：“今年部里的两个学姐都毕业了，如果这个春天招不到新部员，连你都不在了，这个部就只能解散了。”  
莱说：“可是我不能放弃学生会的工作，你知道的，我从一年级的时候就一直在准备。”  
吉有些生气了：“那我们去年那么辛辛苦苦建立起来的社团，就这样废部也没关系吗？”  
莱反击道：“就算我不退部，反正也招不到什么新人吧！”  
这下吉一句话也说不出来了。这句话很伤人，但是又毫无反驳的余地，不如说这个部能勉强存在一年已经是个奇迹了。  
话说到这一步，吉只好垂下头，慢吞吞地把笔记本收到包里，摇着那头和夕阳一样颜色的头发，一步步从莱的视线里走出去了。  
那天是她们上高中以来第一次没有一起回家。

莱思来想去，也觉得那句话说得太过了，可是事到如今她不能反悔，说出去的话也没有收回来的余地。  
等她处理完学生会的工作，回到家再处理完自己的功课，天已经黑了。莱躺在床上看着那些探头探脑露出面孔的星星，突然觉得难过极了。她拿出手机，发了一条只有八个字的SNS：  
好想吃海盐冰淇淋。

过了二十分钟门铃响了，莱一开门看到吉提着冰淇淋站在门口。她愣了一下，想也没想就脱口而出：你不生我的气啦？  
吉被这么一问，原来想好要说什么也忘了。她没有回答，只是投降一样叹了口气说，快吃吧，别让它化了。  
她打开包装，挖了一小勺送到莱的面前，莱一口咬住吉手里的勺子，眼泪扑簌簌地掉下来，一整片海洋同时融化在她的舌尖和眼睛里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个歌剧魅影paro（含微量奥莱）

失明老奥蛰伏剧院地下，他相中伴舞女郎莱莱的绝世好声音，十年如一日地苦心教她声乐。  
有朝一日剧院主人f4过世，招牌diva布朗胥百克拒绝出演，此时f4的旧情人安妮罗洁推荐自己妹妹代演，莱莱一开嗓，果然惊为天人，遂一炮走红，成为剧院新一代招牌diva。剧院从此夜夜客满，座无虚席。

是夜年轻贵族阿吉慕名前来观赏歌剧，他一眼认出台上diva正是自己的青梅竹马，难以按捺住激动的内心，在演出结束后绕到后台堵门。  
莱莱看到此人心想好生奇怪，这个哥哥倒像在哪里见过！这时阿吉故弄玄虚地开口道：莱因哈特冯缪杰尔，你的纯银吊坠呢？八岁那年我浑身湿透……莱莱接道，因为你在冬天跳进小喷泉给我捞我的吊坠！  
两人相认，喜出望外，情意绵绵，互诉衷肠。

谁知过气diva布朗胥百克嫉妒莱莱的才能，和经纪人立典亥姆策划了一场阴谋要毁她前程。老奥得知此事，将计就计。当晚莱莱演出时事故频发，不得不两度中断，剧院一片混乱和不满。  
老奥趁机将布朗胥百克引入事先布下的陷进之中，威胁她今后不得不再对莱莱不利。立典亥姆见状，欲销毁罪证，干脆纵火烧了剧院，然后只身逃离。  
千钧一发之际，阿吉和老奥都先找到莱莱，要带她逃脱。但是其中一人要带她逃出剧院，另一人则想让她躲进地下迷宫，两人都欲独占莱莱的爱，争执不下。  
正在此时，一节横木在莱莱头上落下，身手敏捷的阿吉为保护莱莱，赤手空拳去挡那根燃烧着的木头。莱莱见阿吉半条胳膊被烧伤，心痛不已，遂下定决心与他一同逃出剧院。

老奥虽在地下迷宫躲过一劫，但剧院已毁，从此不再在世人面前抛头露面。  
阿吉身受重伤，莱莱守在他病床之前，两人含情脉脉唱着say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime，从此甜蜜美满，happy ever after。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个辣鸡轻小说的剧情简介

作为健康的男孩平安地度过了人生的前15个年头，而在朋友们纷纷迎来变声期的时候，某一天早上醒来突然发现自己改变的却是性别——这种倒霉事当然不会发生在（自认为）平凡得不能再平凡的高中生吉尔菲艾斯的身上的，遭遇飞来横祸的是他那非凡得不能更非凡的好友莱因哈特。  
看着眼前完全变了个样的好友，金色卷曲的双马尾，无与伦比的美貌与凡人望尘莫及的聪颖，最重要的是那一副面对众人冷漠而高傲的态度，如果吉尔菲艾斯没有被震惊冲昏了头脑，他可能会在心里这样吐槽吧：“你是哪里来的轻小说女主角啊！”  
但还没等他从震惊中回过神来，一系列的变化已经接踵而至了。越来越多的陌生男人开始[删去]不自量力[/删去]不坏好意地接近莱因哈特，戴着墨镜的光头男子问她要不要成为偶像，甚至还有可疑的不明生物请她跟它签订契约！？可恶，为了不让莱因哈特从他的身边被夺走，难道只有这一条路可以选择了吗？  
《帝国学园秘闻录 vol.1：为了突然变成女孩子的青梅竹马我决定成为轻小说男主》，宇宙历2018年8月发售！

好不容易下定决心的吉尔菲艾斯，又遇到了人生中的第二个难题：究竟要如何才能成为轻小说男主？出现在这样烦恼着的他的面前的，是来自学校的一则通知：由于战争的全面扩大化，军方决定面向全社会募集机动装甲驾驶员，凡是年满十五岁，身体健康的男性公民，都有义务接受战机驾驶适应性测试。  
吉尔菲艾斯抱着履行义务的心态接受了测试，哪想竟然取得了全校第一好成绩，适应性高达94.26%！于是他就这样不明就里地拥有了属于自己的战机，人称闪耀天际的红宝石，机动装甲巴巴罗萨，这究竟是好事还是坏事！？  
与此同时，吉尔菲艾斯与莱因哈特之间的关系也发生了微妙的变化。搂肩膀，玩头发，这些在以前是家常便饭的事情，放到现在却都使吉尔菲艾斯不由得心跳加速。可莱因哈特看上去完全没有变成女孩子的自觉，对于吉尔菲艾斯这种复杂的心情更是仿佛全然不知，仍然同他保持着与从前一样的亲密距离，这又是好事还是坏事！？  
《帝国学园秘闻录 vol.2：为了成为轻小说男主我在放学后当起了兼职萝卜驾驶员》，宇宙历2018年9月发售！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源这张图http://khaoskun.lofter.com/post/1dc65987_12be9e3d0

莱是一个神学院的学生，他信仰虔诚，天资聪颖，总是在所有功课中取得最好的成绩。 但是他在私下里总是一副沉思的模样，不参与同学们的娱乐，也甚少与他们交谈。  
他孤傲的性格和出众的美貌使他成为众人排挤的对象，他们在他背后朝他吐口水，织造他行为放荡的谣言，说他是“该下地狱的金头发”。   
但是莱并不在意这些。在学生们少得可怜的被准许外出的时间里，有的人偷偷溜去喝酒，有的人把钱花在姑娘身上，但他只是坐在宿舍后面的园子里。  
那园子早都荒芜了，在靠近宿舍的那一面竖着一排雕像，他总是坐在最末尾的那一个身边，把他的圣教史课本摊在膝盖上。

这一排雕像是为了纪念本地的几位圣徒而造，最末尾的那一个有着最年轻的面容，以及一双盛满悲伤的眼睛。  
相传他生前与其挚友因信仰受到迫害，被人推下悬崖，困在谷底三个日夜。第三个夜晚他受到神的启示，要他把自己的血肉分于这谷底的生灵。  
于是他划开自己的皮肤，鲜红的血液汩汩流出，滴落在枯萎的常春藤上，常春藤便苏醒过来，一路向上攀爬，将它的藤蔓伸向峡谷之外。  
他的友人顺着常春藤爬出了峡谷，但他由于失去了太多血液，再也没有力气爬出峡谷了。友人看到他的最后一眼，是他握着胸前的十字架，祈祷那藤蔓足够强壮，好让他的朋友顺利爬出谷底的样子。

每当莱望向那双悲伤的眼睛，他总觉得那双眼睛也在望向自己。有的时候，当小鸟停在雕像的肩膀上的时候，那表情看起来就柔和一些；当雨水顺着雕像的脸庞流下的时候，那表情看起来就像是在哭泣。  
不知不觉间，他已经将这座雕像当成了唯一的朋友。其他的雕像经过了漫长的岁月，苔藓已经顺着底座爬上了他们的脚，唯有这一座依然光洁，这是莱时时照料的结果。

但城里不知何时掀起了宗教改革的浪潮。数不清的修道院被推倒，数不清的圣坛被砸毁，数不清的教士受到他们应得的或不应得的惩罚，而莱所在的神学院也未能幸免。  
莱在半夜从梦中惊醒，发现整栋宿舍已经被火焰包围了。他试图跑出去，但被烧落的房屋的一角落下来，将他困在狭小的空间之中，无处可逃。  
周围的温度越升越高，莱开始觉得呼吸困难。他问自己：难道我的生命就要这样结束了吗？就在这时，头上坚实的墙壁忽然被什么击中，裂开一道缝隙。随着空气和光亮一起涌进来的，还有一些石头的碎屑。  
莱顺着那道缝隙爬了出去，等他稳住呼吸，再看自己刚刚爬过的地方时，他看到那座石像倒在那里。他年轻而悲伤的面容摔碎了，紧闭的嘴唇被以另一种方式拼起，像是一个微笑。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赤金/双璧，double date梗

莱和吉约会，因为好不容易有在外面吃饭的机会，所以他们去吃全宇宙第二好吃的彭美仑餐厅。  
第一道菜是莱特别喜欢的奶油蘑菇浓汤，吉看着莱喝得很开心的样子，突然想到这岂不是上演经典桥段的大好机会？  
于是他说：“莱因哈特大人，你嘴角沾上奶油了，我来帮你……”  
刚说到一半，突然被一个熟悉的声音打断了：“你好，这边点餐。”  
吉转过头去，和蜂蜜色头发的同事四目相对，米露出了尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。  
莱抽了张餐巾纸擦擦嘴：嗯？没有啊？你骗我？？？

虽然因为罗迟到耽误了一些时间，但是幸好疾风之狼在餐桌上也是疾风之狼，所以他们很快吃完结账出来，勉强赶上了立体电影开场的时间。  
这个电影是一个和本条微博一样烂俗的爱情故事，女主角惨遭情人抛弃，正直善良的米米禁不住为她掬了一把同情泪。  
罗看准时机，正企图把身材比他短小精悍的男朋友揽进怀里，这时候从后座传来一句冷酷的吐槽：“这种男人就应该狠狠地踹他的裆。”  
罗转头一看，美貌的上司坐在他们正后方，正在被男朋友往嘴里塞爆米花。  
他已经伸出去的手臂在米的肩膀上拍了两下，又讪讪地收回去了。

电影散场以后，吉和莱去海滨公园，沿着长长的步道散步。  
春寒料峭，莱怕冷，一路上都把手塞在吉的口袋里，还跟他十指交握，吉心里美滋滋。  
莱走累了，就把身体撑在栏杆上看日落，柔软的刘海被海风拨动，苍冰色的眼睛里面映着落日，人比画美。  
吉的内心疯狂波动，情不自禁地想从后面把他抱进怀里，心里已经甚至已经响起了我心永恒的BGM。  
这时候从栏杆下面的沙滩上冒出来一高一低一黑一黄两个脑袋，只见黑的那个用目光追着一只海鸥转过头，然后说：“米达麦亚，你看这是什么鸟？”  
吉差点自己左脚绊右脚，把下巴磕在莱的后脑勺上。

夜幕降临，罗和米来到酒吧开始他们熟悉的夜生活。  
罗盘算好了，米和他酒量差不多，只要他一直掌握话题的主动权，把米比他先灌醉，他们就可以芙蓉帐暖度春宵。  
但是他们才喝到第二杯，就听见有人在他们旁边的空桌坐了下来，有个人说：“莱因哈特大人，你想喝点什么？”  
罗连头都懒得转了，他心想：cnm，我都忍了你们一整天了，再忍下去假期就结束了。偌大一个奥丁，你们就不能去点别的地方吗？  
他心中窜起一股无名火，还有一点自暴自弃的逆反心理，所以他把米的肩膀扳过来就往他嘴上啃。  
米：！？！？！！？！？


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali Project的《麤皮》paro，一定要说的话cp要素可能有赤金/奥莱

莱是一个王子，他幼年有一次随父王外出打猎的时候不慎落下悬崖，摔断了腿，为一头长着鲜红色皮毛的鹿所救。红鹿驮着他来到一片从未见过的湖泊旁饮水，又送他到森林的边缘，不久莱就被巡逻的卫兵发现，带回王城了。  
莱的伤势恢复得很快，他向别人讲述自己获救的经过，别人都说他是被神鹿所救，他们指着国徽上那两头鹿的图案，说那是我们的守护神啊。

以后莱去森林里打猎，只要他一落单，那头红色的鹿就会出现在他面前。那头鹿拥有美丽而清澈的眼睛，他伸手摸摸它的脖子，它就把头低下来，一对结实的鹿角复杂而又美丽。  
莱很喜欢那头鹿，他常常独身一人来到那片森林，等待红鹿的出现。红鹿让他骑在自己的背上，莱被它带着一次又一次地踏入那片神秘的湖泊，那里水草丰美，鸟语花香。  
有的时候莱躺在草地上睡着了，红鹿就化成一个青年的模样，偷偷亲吻他的额头。

莱长大了，从王子变成了国王。莱的国家百年之前曾败于邻国剑下，年年要向邻国进贡以求安泰，这使莱感到屈辱难耐。  
一日邻国的使节死在王城外的森林里，邻国一口咬定是莱假借打猎之名杀害使节，实则拒绝进贡，破坏和约。  
而莱也正有意一战，于是两国之间蓄积已久的矛盾以战争的形式爆发， 三年戎马倥偬。

莱是一个战争天才，他赢了战争，缔结下了真正平等的和约。不知在他班师回朝的路上，刺客正埋伏在王城外的森林里。  
刺客的毒箭刚一离弦，忽然一声长鸣，红色的神鹿挡在了莱的马前。不出几分钟，刺客死在近卫兵的乱箭之下，但神鹿的皮毛也渐渐失去光彩。

莱很伤心，他拔下杀死神鹿的那只毒箭，像达摩克里斯之剑一样高高悬在王座之上，时时提醒自己战争的愚蠢。而那只鹿的头颅也悬挂在王座的右边，刻刻监督着莱治国理政。  
莱在位期间发政施仁，可是各种自然灾害接踵而至，干旱使森林寸草不生，洪水使作物颗粒无收。瘟疫蔓延开来，处处难觅动物的踪迹。

这时一头灰色的鹿来到莱的面前，它的双眼浑浊，鹿角也缺了一块。  
它对莱说，红鹿是这个国家的守护神，而灰鹿是王室的守护神；红鹿为国王牺牲，这是有悖它的使命的。想要这个国家恢复繁荣，唯有杀死灰鹿，新的守护神才能降生在这片土地上。

莱问它，那你也愿意违背原本的使命，为国家牺牲吗？  
灰鹿回答：我愿与陛下共存亡。若陛下惜命的话，就算这个国家继续衰败下去，放弃王位遁隐山林，也能无疾而终吧。  
莱听了它的话，将剑刺进它的心脏，也像那头红鹿一样，将它的头颅悬挂在王座的左边。

那之后，莱很快就重病缠身，不出一个月就长辞于世了。  
王座的两侧，两头神鹿悲伤地垂下头颅。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赤金/双璧Soulmate AU

据说世界上有33%~40%的人会在其短暂或者漫长的一生中拥有一个灵魂伴侣，米达麦亚·沃尔夫冈不是其中的一个。

他并不认为这是值得遗憾的事情，就算没有那种命中注定的联系，他也能和艾芳过得足够幸福。他爱他的妻子，并且他确信他的妻子也同样地爱着他，难道一个人还能奢求更多吗？有的时候，他甚至觉得即使是灵魂伴侣也不会拥有比这更牢固的情感联系，况且拥有灵魂伴侣，反而因此饱受折磨的例子，他见得也不少。

他的主君莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆就是其中一个。众所周知，他拥有一个红头发的伴侣，没有人知道他们是从什么时候开始在一起的，在众人的印象里，他们从参军入伍开始就出双入对，资历更老一些的人知道，他们在幼年军校入学的时候就形影不离了。

没有人比他们更符合“灵魂伴侣”这个形容——所有见过他们的人都会赞同这种说法。可是即使是这样无间的亲密关系，也有产生缝隙的时候。

吉尔菲艾斯停止呼吸的时候，米达麦亚是除了莱因哈特以外离他最近的人。他可以清楚地回忆起来吉尔菲艾斯死前含混着喘息说出的每一个字，莱因哈特带有烙印的右手颤抖地握住另一只的样子，还有倒在血泊中的一级上将眼中失去光彩的那一瞬间。

“元帅，不行了，他已经走了，就让他安静的去吧……”他这样安慰着眼前不断地呼唤着伴侣名字的年轻人。

“米达麦亚，你在说谎！吉尔菲艾斯决不会丢下我一个人的！”

可是刻在莱因哈特手背上那个淡红色的烙印分明已经开始褪色，取而代之的是深沉而刺眼的黑色，宣告着烙印的主人已经永远成为一个逝印者。

失去灵魂伴侣是一种痛苦的体验。莱因哈特遇见吉尔菲艾斯的时候实在太年幼了，以至于他早已忘记了没有神经感性连接的生活方式。他感到身体的一部分被生生撕裂，又或者像是失去了一种感官——也许真的失去眼睛或者一只手臂还要来的好一些，起码这些器官可以通过机械再造，但灵魂伴侣是唯一的。

接下来的三天他没有说过一句话。即使看得见他那副憔悴的形容，也没有人可以明白他究竟经历着怎样的痛苦。

再后来年轻的公爵开始习惯于用手套来遮盖自己的双手。罗严克拉姆公爵统率大军靠的是野心和实力，而不是个人的痛楚与感伤，因此没有让所有人看见自己伤疤的必要。这一点他自己十分明白，米达麦亚也同样明白。

奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔是另一个例子。他的烙印在背上，靠近腰部正中间的位置，米达麦亚仅仅见过一次。那一次他们都喝醉了，罗严塔尔脱下上衣指给他看，他摸着自己的脊椎说：我自己看不见，但是它就在那里。

那是一个水滴的形状。没有人能断定它究竟代表什么，或许是水，或许是酒，或许是眼泪，又或许是血。不管它究竟是什么，从来没有一个人会对这个图案产生那种奇妙的感应。

一对灵魂伴侣之中，总有一个人是生来就带着烙印，而另一个只有在他的伴侣触碰到相应的位置的时候，烙印才会显现。所以罗严塔尔与各种各样的人上床，其中有女人，也有男人，他在情事结束以后将手掌贴上他们的腰肢，但是从未找到他想要的那个图案。

米达麦亚知道有很多人怀着轻蔑将罗严塔尔这样的人称作心灵捕手，他不喜欢这个说法，但是他也不喜欢罗严塔尔的做法。

他不止一次地劝罗严塔尔停止这种行为，早些成家立业为好。毕竟大部分拥有灵魂伴侣的人都能在成年之前找到他的另一半，而罗严塔尔已经年逾三十，希望十分渺茫了。但是对方的说辞却每每使他无法辩驳：“那么如果我和普通人结婚以后，灵魂伴侣突然出现又该怎么办呢？”

于是罗严塔尔继续着那种可以称得上是放荡的私生活，在别人眼里来者不拒地乱搞男女关系，只有米达麦亚知道他不过是想找到真正属于他的那个人。

米达麦亚也衷心地希望他能早日找到那个人。

但是罗严塔尔从来没有告诉过他的挚友的是，其实他早就发现那其实根本不是什么烙印。那是一个刺青，一个诅咒，事实上他知道他从未，也永远不可能拥有自己的灵魂伴侣。

就像他知道，他真正想要的只有那一个人而已。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赤金Soulmate AU HE路线

莱因哈特讨厌“命运”这个词，他喜欢自己掌握一切，并且认为让自己任由一种冥冥之中的力量摆布是一种无法忍受的想法。但即使是这样的莱因哈特，也有唯一一件感谢命运的事情，那就是将他的灵魂伴侣带到了他的身边。

“我叫莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔，请多指教。”那孩子怯生生地伸出右手的时候，莱因哈特记得他在他的手背上看到了一只小巧的翅膀形状的烙印——确切地说是半边翅膀。这个图案显得比孩子白皙的皮肤红一些，显眼得恰到好处。于是他想，这是一个等待者，如果运气好的话，他在不久的将来就会找到自己的另一半，然后与他分享生命中的一切。

但是莱因哈特不确定自己会不会有这样的经历，因为从他出生到现在，从来没有在身上任何部位发现过烙印。他不觉得这是什么坏事，只是对拥有烙印的感觉有一点点好奇。

这种好奇没有持续很久，因为他握住那只手的那一刻，一个一模一样的图案就浮现在了他的手背上。他睁大了眼睛，惊讶地看着对面的男孩：“所以，你是……”

那个男孩比他还要惊讶，眼看着一张小脸就涨成和他的头发一样的颜色：“所以，我们是……”

就这样，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯在尚未知晓孤独真正的滋味之前，就将彼此的灵魂连接在一起了。回想起来，也许是由于这种命运降临得太早，又或者命运尚未在他面前露出狰狞的那一面，那时他还不知命运为何物，所以才如此欣然地接受了这场相遇吧。

他们之间也曾有过争吵，但都未能持续很久。神经感性联结使得他们可以感受到对方强烈的情绪，每一次在莱因哈特陷入最深的后悔之前，吉尔菲艾斯就主动来道歉了。

所以他相信这一次也一定会是一样的，吉尔菲艾斯一定会理解他的感受吧。虽然他们已经三天没有讲过话了，但是他怀着这样的信任——又或者该称作是骄纵的心情，迟迟不能做出主动道歉的决定。

但是当那个装着义眼的参谋长再一次提出削减吉尔菲艾斯的权限时，他仍然毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

“部下要效忠的对象只有‘第一人’，不能有‘第二人’。”这是那个冷静的男人的说辞。

“以前我也说过了，吉尔菲艾斯是不同的。他是我的半身，是我的灵魂伴侣。”

“阁下与吉尔菲艾斯提督是灵魂伴侣之前，首先是两个独立的个体。”

“好了，我知道了。不用再劝我了！总参谋长，我很遗憾你没能拥有一个灵魂伴侣。”或许就像自己永远无法理解这个男人的感受一样，这个男人也无法真正理解他与吉尔菲艾斯之间的关系吧。莱因哈特用这样强硬的说法结束了话题之后，奥贝斯坦也暂时没有再提起过这件事了。

“罗严克拉姆侯爵，我要为我的主君布朗胥百克公爵报仇！”在复仇者的枪口喷出火焰的同时，两声枪响在秃鹰之城要塞的大厅中响起，打破了这片惨白的死寂。

第一枪打在安森巴哈扣着扳机的手上，而在他试图以别的方式完成他的复仇之前，第二枪精准无误地贯穿了他的太阳穴。

在众人混合着惊愕与敬佩的目光的注视之下，吉尔菲艾斯确认了刺客的死亡，然后放下了手中的枪。他这才发现内里的衬衫已经被冷汗浸湿了，紧巴巴地贴在他的后背上。

他不太记得那之后的事情了，总之将现场的尸体和血迹收拾掉之后，俘虏接见仪式似乎是继续举行了。但他的大脑里一直回放着发生在刚才那短短一分钟的事情，如果自己今天没有带枪进来的话，如果自己刚才晚了几秒或者射偏了的话……一想到这些，他就不禁汗毛倒竖，头皮发麻。

在那天的典礼结束之后，金发的年轻公爵叫住了他：“吉尔菲艾斯，我……”

险些失去自己的伴侣的恐惧感再次苏醒，随之而来的是汹涌的爱意与依恋。吉尔菲艾斯抢在莱因哈特接着说下去之前开口道：“莱因哈特大人，之前的事情是我不好，请你原谅。”

莱因哈特俊美的脸上浮现出十分复杂的表情：“……偶尔也让我先道歉一次吧。刚才要不是你，我可能已经没办法像这样说话了……而且，吉尔菲艾斯根本不需要道歉。”

“不……那天，您问我‘你到底是我的什么人’，而我明知会伤害到您的感情，却还是做出了那样的回答。”吉尔菲艾斯的眼中含着真挚的歉意，大厅中央水晶吊灯的光芒在他蓝色的眼中摇曳着，“但不是那样的，我不应该说那种话。我永远是您的灵魂伴侣，我为那句话道歉。”

年轻的霸主在羞愧和后悔中低下了头，他游移着目光说：“……我也要跟你道歉。我那天不应该那样冲你发火，我明明知道你是对的……还有维斯塔朗特的那件事，我真的非常后悔。你会原谅我吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯用一个拥抱回答了他的挚友。要知道，天啊，这可能是他一生中第一次向别人低头道歉。

莱因哈特又一次感到拥有灵魂伴侣是一件很幸运的事，尤其当他的伴侣是这样一位可敬的年轻人时。那是一种非常奇妙的感觉，当他们十指交握，手背上的翅膀就连成一对。他们从未怀疑过，这对翅膀可以带他们去往世上的任何地方。


End file.
